Fad
A fad, also known as a craze, refers to a fashion that becomes popular in a culture (or subcultures) relatively quickly, remains popular, often for a rather brief period, then loses popularity dramatically. However, some fads may come back if another generation finds out about it and gets interested in it. For example Dayglo paint and clothing was a fad in Europe and the USA the late 1970s. Then Dayglo accessories and clothes (such as cycling shorts and Dayglo socks) had a come back in 1984–1989. It is arguable that a fad that remains popular for a significant amount of time typically loses its significance in current popular culture as it evolves and becomes accepted into a society's everyday culture (e.g., television, Internet). A trend is a movement, style, culture, or issue that emerges and becomes important in shaping the environment of life during that period of time. 2000s Fads & Trends For full list see (2000s fads and trends) *''Beyblade'' spinning tops – 2002 *Billy Bass *Blogs *Bop It! *Botox *Bratz Dolls – 2001 *Bungee Balls – 2003 *Cha Cha Slide dance *Chuck Norris facts *Crazy Frog *Dance Dance Revolution *Easy Button (Staples) *Emo (slang) *Energy drinks (Red Bull, Tab, Gatorade, Powerade, etc.) *EverGirl *Gel pens *Google *Internet cafe *Internet cartoons (JibJab, Internet Meme) *iPods *Lasik *Livestrong wristband *MySpace *''Napoleon Dynamite'' phrases *Nintendo DS *Nextel commercial featuring the "Push It" song, became popular over the internet in 2005. *Nokia N-Gage *Patriotic shirts; spawned from the aftermath of the September 11th terror attacks *Pepsi Blue *Pink clothing for men *Playstation 2 *Poker *Ponchos for girls – 2003 *Popped collars *PS2 *PSP *Razor scooters *Reality Television programming *Sheepskin BootsUggs *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sudoku *Thong panties; became the de rigeur underwear for college-age girls after the popular "Thong Song" by Sisqo. The low-rise jeans craze coupled with the growing propensity of thongs made exposed underwear straps part of women's fashion. *Fitting train horns as part of vehicle customization *"That's Hot", an exclamation of praise popularized by Nicole Richie *Tooth Whitening *Texting *Vanilla Coke - 2002 *"Wassup"; from the Budweiser ads *Xbox 360 and its predecessor Xbox *XM Satellite Radio *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *Starbucks *Wikipedia *Atkins *Election 2004 and everything that surrounded it. *HDTV *1980's retro movement *Internet Phenomenons(Numa Numa Video, Star Wars Kid, Ellen Feiss Apple Ad) *Real estate boom *Web 2.0 *Anime *Hot Topic *Vintage Logo T-shirts *"Indie" music movement on the internet, started by sites like Myspace *MMORPG's like Everquest *Online virtual worlds like "Second Life" *Videogame culture *Cellphones with lots of high-tech features *Terrorism-related fears ( i.e. Anthrax in mail, buying duct tape, and stocking up for a biological warfare attack) *Technological advances and adoption into mainstream life accelerate at a very fast pace 1990s Fads & Trends For full list of fads see (1990s fads and trends) *Baggy jeans *Barney *Beanie babies *Beavis & Butthead *Beepers *Carmen Sandiego *Chat Rooms *Chicken Soup for the Soul book *The Club *Crystal Pepsi / Pepsi Clear *David Hasselhoff *''Digimon'' – 1998 *Dolphin-safe tuna *El Niño *Fanny pack *Furby *Grunge Music *Heroin chic *Hypercolor, continued from the 1980s *Lambada dance *Laser pointers; late 1990s *Macarena – 1996 *Mentos commercials *Mortal Kombat *Moviefone *Nintendo Gameboy; 1989, but gained enormous popularity through the 1990s *One-length haircut in Japan (hair worn straight down, cut to a straight line across the shoulders or back, and not layered) *Pacifiers for teens *Pogs *''Pokémon'' *''Power Rangers'' *Rachel haircut *R. L. Stine books, Goosebumps and Fear Street *Rollerblades *Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon *Snap bracelet *Soccer moms *Starbucks *''Tae-Bo'' *Tamagotchi *Tickle Me Elmo *"Whatever" & "Talk to the hand" *Where's Waldo puzzles and books *Wallet chains *Wonderbra *Y2K bug *Yo-yo — 1930s, but returned in the 1990s 1980s Fads & Trends *Acid wash jeans *Afrocentric clothing *Aviator glasses *Baby On Board car window stickers *Bandana worn as a headband *BETA *Big Johnson T-shirts *Biker hats *Black & White striped shirts *Bleach blonde hair *Bola Ties *Bow headbands *Break dancing *Broomstick skirt *Cabbage Patch dolls *Calculator wristwatches *The California Raisins *Care Bears *Chia Pets *Chic jeans *Choose Your Own Adventure books *Colecovision *Color Me Beautiful *Converse sneakers *Cut-off shirts *The De Lorean *Designer jeans *Designer shoelaces *Doc Martens *Donkey Kong *Erasable pens *Fade haircut *Fashion plates *Flowers in the Attic *Freezy Freakies *French braids *Friendship bracelets *Game & Watch *Garfield *Garbage Pail Kids *Ghostbusters *G.I. Joe dolls and action figures *Gitano clothing *Glo Worm *Hair Crimping *Hair metal *Hair teasing *Hypercolor shirts *Intellivision *Imitation car phones: popular in Japan *Iron-on decals *Jane Fonda workout videos *Jenga *Jheri curl *Jolt Cola *Keds sneakers *Keytar *Kid Sister *Leather jackets, pants, and boots *Leg warmers 1982 – 1989 *The Legend of Zelda *Pogo Balls *Lycra fashion *Madballs *Members Only jackets *Miami Vice clothing & accessories *Michael Jackson clothing *Micro Machines *Midriffs *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! *Monchichis *Monster trucks *Mud wrestling *The Mullet *My Buddy *My Little Pony *The neo-hippie movement *New Romantic attire (Primarily in England) *New Wave fashions *Nintendo *The Noid *Obsession by Calvin Klein *Ocean Pacific *Pac-Man *Parachute pants *Penny Racers *Post-it notes *Pound Puppies *Preppie fashion *Press on fingernails *Prince clothing *Punk fashions/the mohawk *Rat tail *Reebok *Ribbon barettes *Ripped jeans *Rubik's Cube *Satin jackets *Ski goggles *Slap bracelets *Shell suits – UK (especially Merseyside and North of England) and Europe *Simon *Smurfs *Snuggles the Bear *Sour Patch Kids *Spiked hair *Stirrup pants *Strawberry Shortcake *Swatch Watches *Striped stockings *Teddy Ruxpin *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Telephone Party Lines *Transformers *Trapper Keeper *Tube skirts *Valley Girls *Virtual Reality *Wacky Wall Walker *The wave *Where's the beef? from the Wendy's commericals – 1984 *Where's Waldo *Women's work suits *Yuppies Other fads & Trends *Atari – 1970s *"All your base are belong to us" – late 1990s to early 2000s *Beanies – 1950s *CB radio – 1970s *Clackers– 1970s *Coonskin caps – 1950s *Disco – 1970s *Doughboy lamps – 1920s *Drive-in theaters – 1960s *Droodles – 1950s *Fifteen puzzle – 1870s *Flagpole sitting – 1920s *Goldfish swallowing – 1930s *Hula hoop – 1950s *Lava lamps – 1960s *Loose socks – in Japan *Mood ring – 1970s *Pet rocks – 1970s *Puka shell necklaces – 1970s *Roller disco – 1970s *Skateboards – 1960s – 1990s *The Clapper – 1980s *Tie-dye – 1960s *The Twist – 1960s See also *cult following *fashion *food faddism *mass psychology *bandwagon effect *pop music *tulip mania *herding *Internet phenomenon *Economic bubble *peer pressure *teenybopper music *summer hit External links * Fads and Trends gone by ... * Top 10 Web fads, by Molly Wood (cnet) * Bad Fads in history Fads Category:Fads Fads fr:Tocade it:Flavin adenina dinucleotide ja:流行